Juliet O'Hara/Gallery
Season One Spellingg Bee SBjuliet122.png SBjuliet222.png SBjuliet3222.png SBjuliet4.png SBjuliet5.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece SHYjuliet1.png SHYjuliet2.png SHYjuliet3.png SHYjuliet4.png SHYjuliet5.png SHYjuliet6.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets WDHjuliet1.png WDHjuliet2.png WDHjuliet3.png WDhjuliet4.png WDHjuliet5.png WDHjuliet6.png 9 Lives 9Ljuliet1.png 9Ljuliet3.png 9Ljuliet4.png 9Ljuliet6.png 9Ljuliet7.png Weekend Warriors WWjuliet1.png WWjuliet2.png WWjuliet3.png WWjuliet4.png WWjuliet5.png WWjuliet6.png WWjuliet7.png WWjuliet8.png Who Ya Gonna Call? HGjuliet1.png HGjuliet2.png HGCjuliet1.png HGjuliet3.png HGjuliet4.png Hgjuliet5.png HGCjuliet2.png Hgjuliet6.png HGCjuliet3.png HGjuliet7.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom SPjuliet1.png SPjuliet2.png Spjuliet3.png Juliet003.png Juliet004.png Spjuliet6.png Spjuliet7.png Forget Me Not FMNjuliet1.png FMNjuliet2.png FMNjuliet3.png FMNjuliet4.png FMNjuliwt5.png From the Earth to Starbucks FESjuliet1.png FESjuliet2.png FESjuliet3.png FESjuliet4.png FESjuliet5.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNjuliet1.png HMNjuliet2.png HMNjuliet3.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder CWMjuliet1.png CWMjuliet2.png CWMjuliet3.png CWMjuliet4.png CWMjuliet5.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMjuliet1.png GSMjuliet2.png GSMjuliet3.png GSmjuliet4.png GSmjuliet5.png GSMjuliet6.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHjuliet1.png PKHjuliet2.png PKHjuliet3.png PKHjuliet4.png PKHjuliet5.png PKHjuliet6.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast SBTjuliet1.png SBTjuliet2.png SBTjuliet3.png SBTjuliet4.png SBTjuliet5.png juliet 15 3.png SBTjuliet6.png Juliet 15 4.png juliet 15 5.png SBTjuliet7.png SBTjuliet8.png Season Two American Duos ADjuliet2.png ADjuliet3.png ADjuliet4.png ADjuliet5.png 65 Million Years Off 65Mjuliet1.png 65Mjuliet2.png 65MJuliet3.png 65Mjuliet4.png 65Mjuliet5.png 65Mjuliet6.png 65Mjuliet7.png Psy vs. Psy PSYjuliet1.png PSYjuliet2.png PSYjuliet3.png PSYjuliet4.png PSYjuliet5.png PSYjuliet6.png PSYjuliet7.png PSyjuliet8.png Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds ZMSjuliet1.png ZMSjuliet2.png ZMSjuliet3.png ZMSjuliet4.png ZMSjuliet5.png ZMSjuliet6.png ZMSjuliet7.png And Down the Stretch Comes Murder ADCTSjuliet1.png ADCTSjuliet2.png ADCTSjuliet3.png ADCTSjuliet4.png ADCTSjuliet5.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder MIMjuliet1.png MIMjuliet2.png MIMjuliet3.png MIMjuliet4.png MIMjuliet5.png MIMjuliet6.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? IYSMjuliet1.png IYSMjuliet2.png IYSMjuliet3.png IYSMjuliet4.png IYSMjuliet5.png IYSMjuliet6.png IYSMjuliet7.png IYSMjuliet8.png Rob-a-Bye Baby Bounty Hunters! BHjuliet1.png BHjuliet2.png BHjuliet3.png BHjuliet4.png BHjuliet5.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy GHOGjuliet1.png GHOGjuliet2.png GHOGjuliet3.png GHOGjuliet4.png GHOGjuliet5.png GHOGjuliet6.png GHOGjuliet7.png There's Something About Mira TWMjuliet1.png TWMjuliet2.png TWMjuliet3.png TWMjuliet4.png TWMjuliet5.png TWMjuliet6.png TWMjuliet7.png TWMjuliet8.png The Old and the Restless TORjuliet1.png TORjuliet2.png TORjuliet3.png TORjuliet4.png TORjuliet5.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio LCHjuliet1.png LCHjuliet2.png LCHjuliet3.png LCHjuliet4.png LCHjuliet5.png LCHjuliet6.png LCHjuliet7.png LCHjuliet8.png LCHjuliet9.png Dis-Lodged DLjuliet1.png DLjuliet2.png DLjuliet3.png DLjuliet4.png DLjuliet5.png Dljuliet6.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion BTCPjuliet1.png BTCPjuliet3.png BTCPjuliet4.png BTCPjuliet5.png BTCPjuliet6.png BTCPjuliet7.png Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead SGDjuliet1.png SGDjuliet2.png SGDjuliet3.png SGDjuliet4.png SGDjuliet5.png SGDjuliet6.png SGDjuliet7.png Season Three Ghosts Gjuliet1.png Juliet1.png Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? MAbjuliet1.png MABjuliet2.png MAbjuliet3.png MABjuliet4.png Daredevils! Djuliet1.png Djuliet2.png Djuliet3.png Djuliet4.png Djuliet5.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable TGAjuliet1.png TGAjuliet2.png TGAjuliet3.png TGAjuliet5.png TGAjuliet6.png TGAjuliet7.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! DDMjuliet1.png DDMjuliet2.png DDMjuliet3.png DDMjuliet4.png DDMjuliet5.png DDMjuliet6.png There Might Be Blood TMBjuliet1.png TMBjuliet2.png TMBjuliet3.png TMBjuliet4.png TMBjuliet5.png TMBjuliet6.png Talk Derby to Me Gus Walks into a Bank GWIBjuliet1.png GWIBjuliet2.png GWIBjuliet3.png GWIBjuliet5.png GWIBjuliet6.png Christmas Joy CJjuliet1.png CJjuliet2.png CJjuliet3.png CJjuliet4.png CJjuliet5.png CJjuliet6.png Six Feet Under the Sea SFUSjuliet1.png SFUSjuliet2.png SFUSjuliet3.png SFUSjuliet4.png SFUSjuliet5.png SFUSjuliet6.png SFUSjuliet7.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing LDBTjuliet1.png LDBTjuliet2.png LDBTjuliet3.png LDBTjuliet4.png LDBTjuliet5.png LDBTjuliet6.png LDBTjuliet7.png Earth, Wind and... Wait for It EWjuliet1.png EWjuliet2.png EWjuliet3.png EWjuliet4.png EWjuliet5.png EWjuliet6.png EWjuliet7.png EWjuliet8.png EWjuliet9.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central Truer Lies Tuesday the 17th An Evening with Mr. Yang Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 42.png Ext BC 44.png Ext BC 60.png Ext BC 63.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 109.png Ext BC 112.png He Dead High Noon-ish The Devil's in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom Shawn Gets the Yips Bollywood Homicide BHjuliet1j.png Bhjuliet2.png BHjuliet37.png BHjuliet47.png BHjuliet57.png BHjuliet6.png BHjuliet7.png BHjuliet8.png BHjuliet9.png BHjuliet10.png High Top Fade-Out Let's Get Hairy Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark You Can't Handle This Episode Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers A Very Juliet Episode Death Is in the Air Think Tank The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode Mr. Yin Presents... Julietpresents1.png Julietpresents3.png Julietpresents5.png Julietpresents6.png Julietpresents7.png Julietpresents8.png Julietpresents9.png JUlietpresents11.png JUlietpresents12.png Julietpresents13.png Julietpresents14.png Julietpresents15.png Julietpresents16.png Julietpresents17.png Julietpresents18.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet JO'hara001.png JO'hara002.png JO'hara003.png JO'hara004.png JO'hara005.png JO'hara006.png JO'hara007.png JO'hara008.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Juliet0001.png JUliet0002.png Juliet0003.png JUliet0004.png JUliet0005.png JUliet0006 (2).png JUliet0007.png JUliet0008.png JUliet0009.png Juliet00010.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECjuliet1.png NECjuliet2.png NECjuliet3.png NECjuliet4.png NECjuliet5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBJuliet1.png CDBjuliet2.png CDBjuliet4.png CDBjuliet5.png CDbjuliet6.png CDBjuliet7.png Season Eight The Break-Up Juliet O'Ha.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries